serves you right sam
by padfootluvsmoony
Summary: harry and sam are dating sam cheats on hary with dean harry comes home and finds out though sam didn't know harry gives up his virginty to spite sam to a total stranger.or maybe john isn't a stranger?


**HP/SPN HP/JW**

 **summary:** harry and Sam are dating but Harry's not ready to all the way yet so when dean comes to visit when him and there dad are passing through to go to a hunt and things get heated between Sam and dean while Harry's at the store only for when harry to come home and catch them though Sam didn't know. harry goes out to the bar looking to spite Sam by not only cheating on Sam but having sex with a total stranger or so that's what he thought does Sam somehow know the john he met and had sex with. that's where are story starts

"engh...Sammmmmmyyy..engh." was the first thing i heard when i opened the door to mine and my boyfriend Sam's apartment and i felt dread in the pit of my stomach i had a feeling something was going on between my boyfriend and his older brother dean but to hear it just makes it all the more real now i just need to see it and make it official.

i slowly crept my way to Sams bedroom and slowly as to not make a sound peeked in what i saw made me felt bile rise up in my throat there on the bed that me and sam usually cuddled on was sam and dean the latter moaning like some bitch in heat while Sam pounds into him i felt tears stinging at the corners of my eyes and slowly as to not alert them to my pressence backed away and out the door im not going to cry over this IM NOT Im..im..YES im going to get revenge you see im a virgin s...wait sorry i should probally introduce myself sorry Im harry potter but anyway like i was saying i never slept with sam i just didn't feel ready so if Sam wants to go fuck his brother then i guess im going to toss out the v card so i made my way to the nearest bar and got myself a drink.

about 40 minutes later i was tapped on the shoulder i looked at the person who was there he was he looked to be in his mid fourty's but man was he hot he had dark brown hair and these really dark blue eyes and god he looked old but damn the body Im seeing he works out...A LOT oh god and by the smirk on his face he noticed i was checking him out i felt heat rise to his cheeks " hi" i said lamely oh god.

i heard him chuckle "hi Im john whats your name." he asked in that deep gravelly voice that sent shivers up my spine.

"u-um h-harry." i stuttered out.i heard him chuckle again.

"hmm okay harry whats pretty little thing like you doing here?" he asked.

i felt heat rise up in my cheeks at the question."ummm well i found my boy friend cheating on me earlier and so i thought i should pay him back" i told john.

"huh sounds bad how do you plan on getting back at him?"he asked.

i smirked"the best way of course an eye for an eye im going to cheat on him with some stranger you see im a virgin and i just never felt comfortable giving it up to my boyfriend so to get revenge im going to give it up to a total stranger"i said while giving him a suggestive look which he caught on to if the darkening of his already dark eyes was anything to go by.

he leans closer to where his mouth is right by my ear and and whispered in that gravelly tone of his."I think I can be of help there."i shivered and tilted my head so i had my lips just grazing his and i whispered right back.

"i quite think you can."and crushed my lips to his in a needy kiss which he wasted no time in kissing right back with just as much force maybe more and he bit my lower lip i gasped and he took the oppertunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth and pratically shoving it down my throat i moaned at the feeling suddenly he pulled back and i whimper at the loss.

"im renting a room across the street why don't we take it there?"he questions me and i nod and let him lead me to his room as soon as the door closes were back at it again clothes are removed body's explored the preparation felt a little uncomfortable at first but then it felt amazing having his finger's thrust in and out of me while his other was pumping me i felt close but then suddenly he stopped and pulled away i whimpered at at loss suddenly feeling empty.

"this is gonna hurt a little at first."he told me i nodded in understanding he lubed up his cock and started pushing in to me like he said it hurt a little but I've been through worse so i suck it up and bear through it finally he's fully sheathed in me now giving me time to adjust i nod at him showing him im ready and he starts moving in and out slowly at first but when i start moaning and telling him "faster"and"harder" he starts going faster and faster until he's pratically pounding in to me he keep's hitting that spot in me that makes me see stars until next thing i know im cumming hard it's the best orgasm I've ever had and i guess the clenching of my already tight wall's bring him over completion as he comes in me he roll's a little to the side so he's not crushing me we lay there panting but soon i feel darkness creeping up on me so i fall asleep cuddled in on his side.

###################################################

i wake with someone shaking me and the sun in my eyes i groan from the light,the shaking and the soreness in my lower back i crack open my eyes and see john fully dressed and standing over me.

"hey,i gotta get going so you gotta get up."he i nod and sit up he hand's me my clothes i blink at them and then at him i get up with one of the bed sheets around me and head for the bathroom i hear him snort in amusement behind me.i go into the bathroom and change when i get back out he's waiting by the door.

i head over and we leave the room."do uh do you need a ride home?" he asks awkwardly i look up and blush and shake my head.

"um no i got my bike parked over there."i nod towards the bars parking nods and says goodbye."goodbye john and thanks for helping me."i mutter as i walk away but i guess he heard me because i heard him mutter something like no problem or something of the sorts and i walk over to my bike and head home.

###################################################

it's three days later when i get the shock of my life sam and dean were conversing on the couch i haven't told sam that i cheated on him yet i can see guilt in his eyes every time he look's at me so i decided to let him sit there and let him stew and when he finally admits i will to.

but anyway sam said his dad was gonna come over so i was finally gonna meet him so when there was a knock on the door and sam asked me to get i went ahead and and went to the door imagine my surprise when i open the door and see john.

"what are you doing here?!"i whisper yell at him he looks just as surprised to see me as i am suddenly come into the hall that leads to the door.

"harry babe who is it?"he asks when he looks at the door i swear heart plummets at his next words."oh dad you made it,harry this is my dad john winchester dad this is my boyfriend harry is something wrong you look a little flustered?"his words brings me back to the present and i see john,sam and dean who just got there looking at me but one for different reason.

"um yeah it's just your family seems to have only tall bodybuilders."i joke at him he and dean chuckle while john just stares at me."uh so should we all go to the living room i ask them they all nod.

"so you and my dad look like you know each other?"dean says it would almost seem nonchalant if it wasn't for the suspicious gleam in his eyes.

"yeah."sam says."whats up with that?"he asks and it feels like there's ice in my veins at johns reply.

"we had sex three days ago."

3###3#############################################

 **a/n:dun dun dun okay so like this is probally the most messed up ship ever but i love it and there's only one other story with this pairing so i decided to do one alright please go easy on me this is my first story and im only 13 so its probally horrible but if you actually like it and want a sequel then rewiew and ask cause i dont care if your the only person to ask for it i will write it for you you just have to ask.**


End file.
